


Taken

by itzteegan



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kidnapping, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Pay attention to the tags please, Possessive Behavior, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan
Summary: Alesinne awakes to find herself in a dungeon, stalked by a shadow with a smooth voice ...
Relationships: Lucien Lachance/Original Female Character(s), Lucien Lachance/Silencer
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949518
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 10: Kidnapping/Stalking/Possessive

I knew from the moment I woke up that I was fucked.

Blinking heavily against the unusually heavy fog of sleep, I groaned and raised my head to take in my surrounding of stone and iron. I was currently lying on a thin mattress, protected from the chill by only a blanket and the thin, white shift that I was currently wearing. Adrenaline pumped through my veins, pushing me to wake up further as it set in that I was not in the warm bed I occupied last, nor was I even wearing the same clothes as then. Upon further inspection, I found that the shift was, indeed, the only thing I was wearing, and I shuddered at the realisation that I’d been undressed and redressed with no knowledge of the event in question. As my eyes darted around the small cell I found myself in – for what else could it be? – I noted that there was a length of chain that was bolted to the wall, however whoever had taken me had not seen fit to cuff me and restrain me in that way. _So they think I can’t escape, then? We’ll see …_

It took some rustling around in the cell, but I finally found what looked like the well-hidden, long-shaved remnants of two files. Meant to be shanks, perhaps? But it could potentially work for a lockpick, it was slender enough. A two in one deal, as it were, and considering my position, I would take any advantage I could get. Slipping over to the iron bars that held the door shut, I carefully gave them a test rattle, confirming that, indeed, the sliding door was locked. Bugger. It wasn’t going to be easy unlocking it from this side, but what other choice did I have? Setting to task, I carefully felt my way around the keyhole, experimenting with different directions until I finally felt as if I’d found the right way to hold and turn it from behind. The lock finally clicked and my heart sang in relief as I slipped the noisy cell door open.

And not a moment too soon, it seemed, for I heard footsteps echo down the dimly-lit hallway, far enough away that I couldn’t see anyone, but it set my heart to racing nonetheless. Pausing only long enough to determine which direction they were coming from, I scuttled out of the cell and in the opposite direction, ducking down a nearby hallway as soon as I could, staying out of sight. I moved only as quick as I dared, not willing to give away my position just yet, but as a result I was still close enough that I heard my captor approach my cage and chuckle, the dark tone sending a chill down my spine. “Oh, feisty, are we? No matter. You won’t get far …”

My heart clenched in my chest as I felt paralysed a moment, unsure of what to do, where to go. Did this hallway loop back around to the entrance or did it dead end? I had no idea. And whoever this person, this man was, he obviously knew the layout far better than I. But I couldn’t just sit there and wait for him to come to me, my senses coming to me as I heard him start to move closer to where I was, and I quietly scrambled to put as much distance between us as possible.

It was a delicate balancing game, being mindful of my captor’s relative position, moving quickly and yet quietly, and taking note of where I’d gone and where I thought I might need to go in order to escape. By a stroke of luck, the passage I’d chosen seemed like it connected to a parallel hallway to the one where my cell was, and by virtue, if there was another connecting hallway, there should be a way to get back there and get out of this dungeon. However, I still had to be mindful of the captor somewhere behind me as I crept along, looking cautiously out into each passage before I slipped down the rugged stone path.

Despite my skills, it was, unfortunately, not enough. I’d thought I had been paying enough attention to estimate where my captor was, but I had estimated wrong, that or I’d been too distracted trying to figure out where the exit was, because one moment I was crouching, attempting to catch my breath a moment before steeling myself to make a move into a larger hallway, and the next someone had snatched me up, strong arms encircling me from behind, a rough chuckle in my ear that had my hair standing on end.

I immediately lashed out, struggling to get free, and for a moment my heart sang as the heel of my foot met his shin and he grunted, his grip loosening. Taking full advantage, I yanked downward as hard as I could and broke his hold, almost tumbling to the floor with the momentum. It only took a second and I was up and sprinting down the hall, bare feet pounding against the stone in rhythm with the pounding of my heart against my ribs. All pretense of stealth was thrown to the wind and now my only objective was finding a way out as fast as possible.

Of course, he was right on my heels, the sound of our footsteps combined pounding in my ears as I darted this way and that, hoping that I was drawing closer to the way out, unable to stop and think for even a moment.

It didn’t matter. A cold hand grasped my shoulder, and as I shrugged it off, his foot moved to trip me and I ended up tumbling forward, my palms slapping against the floor. I tried to scramble, but he was on top of me before I could get any forward momentum going, and this time he shoved me against the wall, my cheek pressed into the rough brick as his solid frame leaned against my back. “There, there, no running, now. Oh sweet Alesinne …” His voice dropped an octave as he leaned even closer, his breath whispering past my ear, rustling through my hair as he told me, “How long have I watched you in the shadows, so sweet and unsuspecting. From the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you were special … I knew you were _mine_.” I struggled against him, but he held me firm against the wall. “Now, now, no need to struggle. It only delays the inevitable. Besides, you _want_ this, I know you do. I know everything about you …”

And what was worse is that he was right. The strength of his arm, the weight of his body against me, the words he spoke so intimately in my ear, it did nothing more than turn me on even as I struggled against him. I gritted my teeth as I refused to openly acknowledge it, but I could feel a bulge against the curve of my ass and I sharply inhaled. Curiousity and want warred within me, pushing me to give in, to accept the inevitable. But yet another part still fought, desiring a fight, unwilling to go gently, and it was that part that had me still attempting to break free. He, however, had other plans, his hand wandering underneath the short shift and ghosting over my bare skin. I stilled as I felt his fingers stroke through my outer folds, a blush flaming on my cheeks as he felt the wetness between them.

A dark chuckle, and then, “I knew you wanted this. Why do you keep fighting? Give in. I’ll take care of you …”

I whimpered as I felt one of his digits penetrate me as deeply as he could before withdrawing in a slow, languid rhythm. The flush on my cheeks deepened further to hear the lewd sounds from between my own legs, and I was unable to contain a small moan to feel him slip two fingers inside me. _What sorcery is this?_ I wondered, marveling at just how quickly he’d reduced me to this state, a pleasurable haze overtaking any and all senses I had left. By the time I bucked backward into his hand, there was little shame left in my body, and I wasn’t even sure if I should have been concerned about that or not. The token resistance I put up was beginning to melt away under his ministrations, and the only thing that brought it back was when he withdrew, ostensibly to move elsewhere other than a dungeon wall.

I struggled then, but there was nothing I could do. He had a good hold on me, now, and he wasn’t about to let me go. Even if he had to manhandle and carry me wherever he pleased, he could and would do that. Hoisting me onto his shoulder, no amount of wiggling was able to displace me or indeed make him unstable enough for me to make a move. He was much larger and stronger than I was, and all advantages I had of small size and stealth had been taken away. And now, of course, that he knew what I was capable of, he would definitely make sure to remove any and everything that would give me that advantage back.

I suppose I shouldn’t have been surprised to find myself back in the same cell, but this time, to ensure I did not leave again, he chained me to the wall, clamping the manacles around my wrists and locking them in place. Then and only then did he finally let go of me, and I put those chains to the test as I scurried away from him as far as they would let me … not very far, not even far enough to reach the door, and underneath his hood I saw a sneer of a smile start to crawl up his face. “I should have done this from the beginning,” he noted, his voice even and strong, yet possessing a quality that stabbed right into my heart and made me feel weak. “You are a fighter. Admirable, of course, but ultimately useless here.” Stalking closer to me as I backed up, he pulled back his hood to reveal a handsome face, flashing amber eyes boring deep into mine, framed by a strong nose and even stronger jawline. That smile of his unnerved me, and yet in the same measure … it stirred something else deep within me, something that wanted … wanted _him_. And no amount of fight and struggle I put up would ever change that.

A momentary flash in the candle light was the only warning of a blade that I got before he rent the front of my thin shift in two. I jumped in surprise, then attempted to scurry away from him as much as the chains would allow. He only laughed, his dark chuckle sending a thrill through me before his strong arms captured me, pulling me onto the mattress. I struggled, of course – I would always struggle – but as he knelt between my legs I knew it was meaningless. I would give in, I wanted to give in, something that was made all the more apparent as he reached down to work his length out of his robes, his hardened member brushing against my entrance. I gasped as he ran the underside of his cock along my slit, allowing me to feel the length and girth of him before he’d even impaled me, and I shivered, as fearful as I was aroused. His hands tangled firmly in my hair so he could hold my head to the side, his lips brushing against the exposed skin of my neck as he murmured, “That’s it, be a good girl for me …” And then his lips sealed over my pulse as he lined himself up and pushed himself inside.

And oh it was such a nice, pleasurable burn as he split me. I bit my lip so as to hold back a moan, but from the way my back arched ever so slightly as he bottomed out, he knew. He chuckled as he knew, that sensual voice dripping right into my ear as he whispered, “See? I know what you like. I know everything about you. There is no escape for you now, Alesinne, no hope of returning home. This is your home now. I am all you will ever need.”

I had no doubt what he said was true as he timed his thrusts to emphasise what he was saying, driving his point home as he drove himself into me. My walls of resistance were gone completely as I surrendered to him, to this eventuality. He consumed me, devoured me in that cell, and I knew I would never quite be the same ever again.

And I didn’t want to be.

His thrusts changed from deep and slow to quick and hard, and suddenly he pulled out of me. I was left confused for a moment before he manhandled me onto my stomach, pulling my hips up and giving a smack to my ass as he reentered me. I could hold back the moans no longer as my fingers gripped the chains from my manacles, holding on to them to help ground me. A sharp smack sounded again as his hand met my flesh, then again, and I keened and whined as it only inflamed my lust further. He played my body and my mind expertly, as though it were an instrument that he and he alone knew how to properly use, and as one orgasm and then two swept through me, my mind descended into a muddled mess that I wasn’t sure I ever wanted to leave again. I was only vaguely aware of when he shouted his own release, his cry echoing off the stone walls around us.

The next thing I could consciously recall was the clink of the chains and the lack of weight around my wrists as the manacles slid off. Then a thick, warm blanket as it was pulled around me and the feeling of weightlessness. Slowly opening my eyes, I realised the feeling was due to being carried as my captor had hoisted me into his arms, carrying me bridal style up and out of the dungeon I’d woken up in. Lucien noticed I was awake again and he smiled. “How was that?”

“That was amazing,” I hummed, snuggling into my lover’s arms. “You really went all out. I didn’t know you’d cleaned out the dungeon.”

“For you? Anything.”

And I knew he meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> Just as an extra note, to be clear - in addition to the tags and the ending - this was a ROLEPLAY performed with consent and planned prior to the events within an established relationship.


End file.
